Consumer use of wireless telephony has increased exponentially over the past several years. This trend shows no indication of changing. In fact, there are many new wireless service providers vying for customers with the established service providers. To this end, the various service providers are trying to differentiate themselves through advertising, service offerings, etc.
One of the major differentiators among the service providers is the features that the service provider can offer to the consumer. Often these features are heavily advertised. At the same time, as consumers become more sophisticated, their demand for information on the move is also increasing. Therefore, there is a need for capabilities to keep people informed while they are using wireless communications equipment either in the car or in other situations.